Love Spinning
by Yui Mori
Summary: Sasuke dan Karin berpacaran, Karin tidak mengetahui bahwa Suigetsu mencintainya dan tanpa ia sadari juga, Sasuke tidak mencintainya melainkan mencintai Sakura.  SuiKarin. Don't Like, Don't Read!    Mind to Review?


Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

Warning: Gaje, OOC, Abal, Maybe Typo!

Title: Love Spinning

Summary: Sasuke dan Karin berpacaran, Karin tidak mengetahui bahwa Suigetsu mencintainya, dan tanpa ia sadari juga Sasuke tidak mencintainya melainkan mencintai Sakura.

Pairing SuiKarin

Don't Like, Don't Read!

Fic ini, sekedar merameh-kan fic SuiKarin aja ^^

Karena fic SuiKarin dikit bgt :(

Disini, ketua sama murid pacaran? Waw, aneh nggak? O.o

Di fic ini Karin sifatnya lain banget loh, pokoknya gak centil dan cerewet deh! Dari pada bicara kelamaan, mending baca aja sendiri!^^

~Happy Reading All~

.

Pagi hari cerah, burung-burung berkicau suara-suara lemparan kunai yang memberisikkan tempat berlatih Team Taka. Sasuke, Suigetsu, Karin sedang berlatih di sebuah tempat yang bisa dibilang cukup mengerikan.

Sasuke dan Karin, sudah lama mereka berpacaran, Suigetsu? Entahlah, Suigetsu sudah lama pendamkan cintanya pada Karin. Karin tidak mengetahui bahwa Suigetsu menyukainya. Suigetsu sering memperhatikannya, tapi Karin belum menyadarinya sampai sekarang bahwa... Suigetsu menyukai Karin!

.

Sasuke, dia dengan terpaksa berpacaran dengan Karin, Karin yang menembak Sasuke. Sasuke ingin memutusi Karin tapi karena Sasuke tidak ingin menyakiti perasaannya muridnya sendiri. Sasuke sangat mencintai Sakura, tapi ia tidak ingin memberitahukan Karin.

''Kar, ini minum dulu! Kau pasti capek kan?'' Tawar Suigetsu pada Karin.

''Eh, gak deh Sui! Aku sudah punya minum sendiri untuk aku dan Sasuke. Maaf yah!'' Tolak Karin. Suigetsu sedikit cemburu tapi dia tidak boleh cepat marah, karena Karin bukanlah siapa-siapanya dan Karin juga tidak mencintainya.

''Sasuke-kun, ini air minumnya!'' Kata Karin lalu menyodorkan segelas air ke Sasuke.

''Hn.'' Balas Sasuke dingin.

''Karin, Suigetsu!'' Panggil Sasuke pada Karin dan suigetsu.

''Ya?''

''Hari ini, kalian berlatih sendiri. Ada penyerang di Konoha, dan aku akan mengurusinya.''

''Apa? Harusnya kami dua membantukan?'' Kata Suigetsu.

''Tidak perlu. Aku bisa sendiri! Aku akan pergi 5 menit lagi!'' Jawab Sasuke.

''Ta..tapi kan Sasuke-kun perlu bantuan?'' Sambung Karin lagi.

''Aku bilang tidak perlu! Apa kau tidak dengar!'' Kata Sasuke sedikit membentak.

''Ah, i..iya!'' Ucap Karin merasa takut.

Setelah 5 menit telah berlalu, Sasukepun berpamitan untuk pergi ke Konoha.

''Sui, Karin! Aku pergi dulu, jaga diri kalian baik-baik.''

''Iya.''

''Hn.'' Akhirnya Sasuke segera pergi dan melompati satu persatu batang-batang pohon.

''Haahh! Kenapa Sasuke-kun pergi terus.'' Keluh Karin.

'Apa sedikitpun kau tidak memperhatikanku Karin? Akukan masih ada, kenapa kau selalu saja memikirkan Sasuke?'' Batin Suigetsu.

''Eh, Karin ayo kita lanjutkan latihannya lagi!'' Ajak Suigetsu.

''Kau saja Suigetsu. Aku sedang tidak enak badan.'' Ucap Karin menghelah nafas.

'Hah, kalau ada Sasuke dia selalu bersemangat, setiap Sasuke yang mengajaknya dia selalu bilang: Ayo Sasuke-kun mumpung aku bersemangat! Dan kalau aku yang mengajaknya dia selalu menjawab: Aku sedang sakit kepala, aku sedang sakit perut, aku sedang tidak enak badan! Aku sangat sakit hati mendengarnya.' Ucap Suigetsu dalam hati.

-1 minggu kemudian-

Suigetsu dan Karin sedang beristirahat di bawah pohon besar setelah beberapa menit berlatih. Karin dengan sangat lemas mengatakan.

''Sasuke-kun, tumben sekali kau lama pulang apa yang terjadi dengamu? Aku merindukanmu.'' Ucap Karin cemas.

''Sudahlah Karin, pasti Sasuke akan selamat percayalah padaku!'' Kata Suigetsu mempercayai Karin.

''Mudah-mudahan saja begitu!''

Suigetsu berpikir dalam hati apakah ini saatnya aku berkata jujur kepada Karin bahwa aku mencintainya, dan aku merasa cemburu pada Sasuke dan selalu merasa sakit hati jika dia selalu memikirkan Sasuke.

''Ehh.. Karin,'' Panggil Suigetsu lalu menatap Karin.

''Iya?''

''Engg.. Akuu..'' Kata-kata Suigetsu terputus ketika seekor burung datang menghampiri mereka dan membawa sebuah selembar kertas.

''Apa itu Sui?'' Tanya Karin.

''Aku tidak tahu. Coba kita lihat!'' Kata Suigetsu lalu mengambil selembar kertas di mulut burung itu.

''Sui, Karin. Maafkan aku! Aku tidak akan kembali lagi ke sana dan kalian akan berlatih sendiri tanpaku. Jangan cari aku lagi! Untuk Karin: Maafkan aku Karin! Aku tidak tahu harus bicara apa. Tapi... Aku mau kita putus dan.. Sebenarnya aku tidak mencintaimu dari dulu. Sekali lagi maafkan aku! Karena aku...

SUDAH MENIKAH DENGAN SAKURA!

(SASUKE)

Karin sangat kaget ketika Sasuke mengucapkan kata-kata itu, membuat hati Karin serasa ditusuk duri. Karin dengan hati sakit akhirnya menjatuhkan air mata. Suigetsu yang melihatnya tiba-tiba juga merasa sedih jika Karin sedih Suigetsu sedih dan jika Karin senang Suigetsu juga merasa senang.

''Hiks, hiks Sasukeee... Kau jahat! Aku membencimu!'' Kata Karin yang masih menangis dan marah pada Sasuke.

''Sudahlah Karin. Dia memang laki-laki tidak bertanggung jawab! Kau tidak perlu mencarinya lagi, karena dia sudah menikah dengan wanita lain.'' Kata Suigetsu lalu memeluk Karin sambil mengelus-ngelus rambutnya.

''Iya Suigetsu, aku memang bodoh!''

''Tidak kau tidak bodoh Karin! Akulah yang bodoh!''

''Ah, ke..kenapa?''

''Karin, aku ingin bicara serius denganmu.'' Kata Suigetsu lalu mengangkat wajah Karin dengan lembut.

''Bicara apa Sui?'' Jawab Karin yang masih berceceran air mata.

''Sebenarnya... Aku menyukaimu dari dulu, aku merasa cemburu ketika kau dan Sasuke bersamaan. Aku selalu memperhatikanmu, aku kira kau juga akan mencintaiku, tapi ternyataa... Akh, sudahlah lupakan saja! Hehe..'' Ucap Suigetsu berpura-pura bercanda.

Setelah mendengar ucapan Suigetsu hati Karin menjadi tersentuh, dia merasa menjadi sangat bodoh. Dia baru sadar kalau Suigetsu selalu memperhatikannya karena Suigetsu menyukainnya. Karin menjadi mematung, mungkinkah sekarang dia mulai menyukai Suigetsu.

''Su..sui, maafkan aku! Aku memang bodoh, mungkin aku terlalu kegatalan pada Sasuke.'' Ucap Karin menunduk malu.

''Tidak Karin! Akulah yang bodoh, aku menyukaimu padahal kau tidak menyukaiku. Hehehe..'' Jawab Suigetsu yang sebenarnya sakit hati.

''Ti..tidak kok Sui! Aku juga menyukai... Uppss!'' Kata Karin terlepas dan segera menutup mulutnya.

''Apa? Menyukai siapa?''

''Eh, ti..tidak kok!'' Balas Karin blush.

''Karin apakah kau menyukaiku?'' Tanya Suigetsu menjadi serius.

''...''

''Itu artinya kau menyukaiku? Maukah kau menjadi istriku, Karin?'' Tanya Suigetsu lalu mengambil tangan Karin.

''...''

''Kalau kau diam berarti kau menerimanya kan?'' Goda Suigetsu.

''Eh?'' Ucap Karin menjadi blush, ternyata Suigetsu telah menebaknya.

''Kalau Sasuke menikah, kita juga pasti bisa menikah! Maukan?''

''Err...I..iya.'' Jawab Karin dengan malu.

''Be..benarkah? Yeeaahhh!''

''Hehe.. Trus nanti anaknya kita bagaimana?''

''Bagaimana apanya?'' Tanya Suigetsu bingung.

''Kalau dia lahir, jangan seperti kamu yah! Harusnya seperti aku dong, akukan cantik! Hahaha..''

''Hahaha.. Bisa saja kau! tapi, kamu memang cantik kok. Hehe..''

''Hihihi..'' Karin hanya membalasnya dengan senyum yang terhias dibibirnya.

~The End 9-11-10~

.

Huaahh ficku gaje gak, Karin cantik? Sebenarnya gak terima, tapi memang dia cantik kok^^ tapi aku gak suka sifatnya itu loh *pLAK* makannya aku bikin sifatnya disini menjadi baik..

Suka gak?

REVIEWEW ?


End file.
